


Sit Back and Watch the Bed Burn

by calrissian18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Dry Humping, Incest, Language, M/M, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say 'bad idea' like it's a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back and Watch the Bed Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit longer than it was supposed to. #thestoryofeverythingitouch It also got a lot meaner/dirtier somewhere in translation? I don't even know. I sometimes just really love to strip away any semblance of that pesky conscience from Draco and shove him into that Slytherin ambition headfirst. #iprobablydefinitelyshould'vehadthisbeta'd
> 
> There's some mention of unrequited Harry/Draco (read: Harry pining) because... that happened. I don't know. I don't try to analyze the things my brain does so you all just cut it out, too. There really is very little bestiality, honest. I don't know why that happened either. We're not talking about it.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Half-Dressed Sex over at the sirius_black Dog Days of Summer kinkmeme on lj.

Sirius walked into the drawing room.  His hands were clasped behind his back, eyes intending to move in a slow arc over to the burned tapestry when they stuttered on the layabout stretched out on his couch.  His lip instinctively raised.  He sneered unhandsomely.  “Oh.  You’re still alive.”  Malfoy didn’t even glance up from the book propped on his chest, long fingers curled around the edges.  Sirius’ voice dropped lower.  “How disappointing.”

The untrustworthy little cad raised his chin, smirked.  “Alive and without fleas.  Unlike some of us.”

Sirius could feel his blood boil.  There was little that could get under his skin like _family_.

As a whole, the Black line consisted of manipulative pricks who knew exactly where to stick the knife so you’d bleed buckets.  Malfoy clearly hadn’t missed a lesson.  He even reminded Sirius a bit of his shit little brother.  In all ways but one.  Every time Sirius had fought with Regulus, he hadn’t been torn between wanting to strangle and straddle him.

Sirius let his eyes track Malfoy from head to toe as he rarely allowed himself.  The kid was unconventionally handsome, classically attractive and with raw sex appeal that Sirius could _taste_.  Even now, his hips were casually shifted up on the couch, his legs spread slightly, his toes curled into the arm, his bloody pornographic hands keeping his page.  His chin was sharp, his jaw strong, his eyes light and dark and with a permanent look of mischief and superiority to them.  His lips were thin but Sirius still wanted to watch them spread around his cock while he fucked Malfoy’s smug face.

His hair was the color of spun gold and it swept across his forehead, effortlessly stylish the way Sirius’ had been when he was younger, not too long or too short.  He had high cheekbones (that Sirius regularly imagined painted in his come), long eyelashes and an aquiline nose.

Sneaking into Malfoy’s bedroom while he slept, snuffling into his crotch and dragging his sandpaper-rough tongue along the hairy inside of his thigh had given Sirius insight into exactly what Quidditch had done for the kid.  He wasn’t muscular per se, but lean and toned and his calves and thighs were strong.  It had been an effort to resist biting into them.  His muzzle had dropped open and he all but drooled over them while the scent of Malfoy half-hard drove him wild and got him stiff and dripping.

He hadn’t done more than watch and occasionally nuzzle into Malfoy’s half-hard prick because the kid was still dubious and Sirius wasn’t entirely ruled by his dick (despite what the decade-plus he’d spent in near solitary confinement had tried to convince him).  Malfoy’d “defected” for reasons that still sounded like utter bullshit to Sirius, but Harry wanted to believe the best in people.  Even seventeen-year-old kids who already sported the signs of their true allegiance on their forearms.

Malfoy turned a page of his book, rough slide of paper on paper.  Sirius blinked.  “When _is_ the big reveal, Malfoy?  I would hate to miss the show.”  Malfoy was _going_ to betray them.  Sirius could only hope he would slip up and reveal something he shouldn’t before that happened.

Malfoy flexed his hips down and up, stretching as he twisted so he was angled more towards the crease of the couch.

Sirius swallowed and looked away, clenching his jaw.  He was fully hard now. 

“You know if I do betray you,” he said, sly smile stretching his lips, “it’s only because I never felt trusted here.  How could I be expected to work for you when I couldn’t even be sure I was _safe_ with you?”  Malfoy’s eyes were wide and a look of broken sincerity flitted across his face before it shattered and the devilish grin was back.  Fuck, the kid was good.  Harry would buy that hook, line and sinker should Malfoy get caught before whatever he had planned came to fruition.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against the tapestry and angled his hips up so Malfoy could see the line of his cock inside his trousers.  It was pressed snug against his leg and it twitched when Malfoy’s eyes slid down to it.  He wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed.  Blacks were taught at a young age that _nothing_ was taboo.  Only other, lesser people could make you feel bad about getting what you wanted.  And that was only if you let them.

Sirius pursed his lips and said coldly, “I still don’t understand why Harry trusts you.”

Malfoy laughed, dark and smoky, and leaned up on his elbow.  “He’s a Gryffindor,” he said, stretching the words with a roll of his eyes, “he wears his heart on his fucking sleeve and – despite all the evidence he’s seen to the contrary – he still believes everyone else does too.”  He dropped back onto the couch.  “Not to mention,” he drawled, “he’s ridiculously drawn to me.”

Sirius’ eyes snapped over to him and Malfoy licked his lower lip, smug.  “He wants to fuck me,” he said roughly.  “ _Hard_.”

Sirius _had_ noticed the way Harry hovered around Malfoy, intent on making him feel welcome, keeping him comfortable, shooting daggers at anyone who looked at him with malice but Sirius had assumed it was because he wanted to _save_ Malfoy, not because he wanted to pound him into the nearest mattress.  Sirius cocked a brow and said skeptically, “Harry?”

Malfoy pulled up a shoulder, expression eager and eyes maniacally bright.  “What can I say, Potter’s got a bit of _dark_ in him.”  He bounced his brows and admitted, “Maybe if that streak went a bit deeper in him, I might give a fuck about his pathetic attraction.”

It was idiotic the way Sirius’ eyebrows drew up hopefully.  “You don’t?”

Malfoy’s eyes glittered.  “I prefer men with a bit of... grit rather than boys with hearts in their eyes.”  Malfoy’s thighs fell open slightly and Sirius could clearly see the outline of his cock, hard enough to cut diamonds and even more substantial than it had seemed against his snout.

Sirius was still staring when the Stinging hex hit him in the shoulder.  Malfoy laughed, eyes full of amusement and viciousness.  His long fingers twirled his wand while Sirius crushed his palm tight over the cut, blood dripping between the creases of his fingers.  It wasn’t deep, just annoying.  It was going to bleed for ages.

Malfoy huffed, enjoying himself, and he smiled wide enough that his eyes crinkled.  “You are so bloody predictable, Black.”

Sirius growled, shame twisting through him as he realized Malfoy was – and likely _had been_ – using his ill-advised attraction against him.  He strode over to the kid purposefully.  He wrapped one hand around Malfoy’s neck, the other around his wand arm, baring his teeth in his face while he leaned over him.  He barely registered what he was doing as he kicked Malfoy’s thighs apart with his knees so he could press his dick snug up against Malfoy’s.

Sirius’ hips jolted forward involuntarily and he bit down on a groan.  It had been so bloody long since anyone had touched him.  Aside from two or three tramps in those first few weeks after he escaped, no one had touched him in twelve years.

Malfoy was still smirking, even with Sirius’ hand on his throat and the pressure of Sirius’ fingers on his wrist forcing him to drop his wand.  “You think I can’t feel you breathing hot, damp breath onto my dick every night, licking as close to my cock as your cowardly mug dares?”  Malfoy snorted, not so much as a hitch in his breath to give away that Sirius was still rutting against him like a dog in heat.  Malfoy brought a hand up to curve over Sirius’ hip and his fingers squeezed slightly.  “You’re about as subtle as a bludger, mutt.” 

Sirius unbuttoned his trousers and got the zip down before doing the same to Malfoy.  Feeling the wet, heavy weight of Malfoy’s cock through the thin layer of their pants was even better than Sirius could have imagined.  His hands scrabbled for the sides of Malfoy’s trousers so he could pull them off in one go while he growled, “I want to fuck you.”

Malfoy’s hands were on his in an instant, fingers twisting painfully around his own, tightening so fiercely that Sirius could feel his bones creak under the pressure.

Sirius stopped trying to tug off Malfoy’s pants and instead slipped a hand under the small of Malfoy’s back, pushing him up into the thrust of his hips.  His breath was coming in shuddering pants and his muscles felt abused and useless as he tried to hold himself up over Malfoy with one arm.

Malfoy snarled, annoyed, and twisted his hips under Sirius’.  Sirius moaned long and loud while Malfoy rolled his eyes and demanaded, “Fuck, Black.   _Grind_ into me, you fuck.”

Sirius came down on him so hard it was almost painful and he was glad he’d gotten the button and zip out of the way of the slide of their cocks.

Malfoy huffed and wrapped one of his calves around Sirius’ backside and helped him to push in harder and fiercer and deeper. 

Sirius’ eyesight blurred a bit and he could feel himself starting to shake all over.  His dick was throbbing and he was insanely _hot_ under his clothes, sweating hard as he drove himself into Malfoy over and over again, panting moist breath against his neck.  The fabric of their pants bunched between them uncomfortably but Sirius was in the final stretches and he couldn’t stop for heaven or earth now.

He was single-minded in his determination to come.  The downward thrust of his hips was becoming jerkier and he circled his cock over Malfoy’s while the kid pulled him down rougher.

Sirius’ head fell forward onto Malfoy’s shoulder, his eyes sliding closed while Malfoy’s stayed open and shrewdly assessing.  The pressure in his cock was becoming unbearable and Sirius could feel all his breath catch painfully in his chest as he pushed for the release.

He turned his face into Malfoy’s neck, eyes opening on the slight pout on Malfoy’s face.  It just made his lips look even more appealing and all it took was the thought of slamming his cock into Malfoy’s mouth before his hips were stuttering and he was coming harder and more copiously than he had in ages. 

His chest was still heaving, spots dancing in front of his eyes, when Malfoy sneered and pushed him into the back of the couch so he could stand gracefully.

Malfoy was still hard.  And haughty.

And Sirius still wanted to fuck him.

Malfoy looked down on him with disgust.  He leaned in close to Sirius, eyes flicking to where Sirius' come was soaking into his own pants and trousers, and hissed, “In your pants, like a fucking teenager.”  He got closer to Sirius’ ear and said lowly, “Hardly a man _at all_.” 

“Malfoy—”  Sirius twisted his fingers in the back of Malfoy’s hair as he made to pull away and he could feel himself yanking on the strands in a way that must be painful.  He dragged Malfoy forward and slotted their mouths together messily, plunging his tongue inside. 

Malfoy took great relish in biting down.  Hard.

Sirius gasped and jerked back instinctively.  He could taste his own blood in his mouth.  If he hadn’t just come, he’d be hard again. 

Malfoy’s lip raised, sneering.  He snarled in disappointment, brow perked, “And I was hoping being here would have at least one perk.”

Sirius popped up on the couch and grabbed Malfoy by the wrist as he tried to leave.  He said desperately, “Tell me what you want,” trying to tug him back.  He was too far gone on Malfoy to be embarrassed by the neediness in his tone.

Malfoy stopped trying to escape his grip and he placed one hand on the arm of the couch and one on the back, caging Sirius between his arms.  He pressed a long, slow, close-mouthed kiss to Sirius’ lips.

Sirius whined when he pulled away, trying to bring him back.

Malfoy brushed the side of his face against Sirius’ neck, teased his earlobe between his teeth.  A wide grin split his cheeks and he said lowly, “To break you.”


End file.
